The invention relates to a control device of an electric power converter. The control device may include a control means for controlling turn-on or switching voltage in one or more power semi-conductor arms.
The electric power converter includes a DC power supply which includes a first positive voltage line, a second negative voltage line, and a third intermediate voltage line, and conversion means having at least three power semi-conductor arms connected between the positive, negative, and intermediate voltage lines, and outputs to supply at least one output voltage. The control means include a processing means to supply modulation signals of control signals of the arms.
The invention also relates to an electric converter comprising one such control device.
The invention also relates to a method for controlling one such converter.